


Captain Cipher; The Legend, The God, The Nightmare

by Madesxn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Pirates, captain chipher, pirate bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madesxn/pseuds/Madesxn
Summary: Bill is a famed pirate captain, adopts Dipper on as part of the crew. Weird things happen, supernatural things, some romance (okay a lot of romance), conspiracy, yeah. I'm bad at summaries





	Captain Cipher; The Legend, The God, The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya so here's just a short little intro to start off what I hope will be a pretty lengthy story. I already have a lot of things planned out and I'm super excited. So yeah, if anyone ends up reading this feel free to comment or anything. I should be back with the next chapter (an actual full length one) soon!

I had heard the rumors of course. I don't think that there was a single person who hadn't. Small towns like ours were amazed by him, the most feared man in the world. The richest man alive. The most dirty, low down pirate to ever sail the seas. With him around, no one else even compared. He could take down an entire army singlehandedly, they said. If you dare even think about challenging him, you were already a dead man.

 

It was just a normal day for me. I walked through town, wandering in and out of little shops. I got a small lunch and spoke to those who walked past. It was a beautiful day; sunny, about 80 degrees. I finally had some free time to just relax, so I did what I often did, and walked down towards the port to watch the boats come in and out. But the closer I got, there was something odd. Far more people than normal were gathered around, and the closer I got, the more I could see why. There was a ship sitting in the dock. A breathtakingly beautiful ship, larger than any I had ever seen. As much as I've always enjoyed looking at boats, I know relatively little about them. But I could tell this one was something spectacular. It dwarfed every other boat at the port. The wood was beautiful and dark, gleaming in the sunlight. The sails were perfect, without any damage and the flag flying.. "No", I think. "It couldn't be".. It was the symbol that many a man spends their life fearing. The yellow cloth with the small black triangle in the middle. He was here, in our small town, and I could only wonder why. I continued walking along the dock, lost in my own thoughts and fear. I never took my eyes off of the amazing ship I was nearing until I ran directly into someone, knowcking me back into reality.

Stumbling backwards, I met the angry eyes of a man who was carrying himself with such an aura of importance that I knew he could not be anyone else. In the instance I realized who it was, I began spouting out more apologies than I could count, stumbling on my words and surely not making any sense. His face was unchanging as he spoke gently,

"Young lad, are you aware of who I am"? In that moment I feel my entire body go cold. Perhaps from the wind picking up, blowing into shore, or maybe from the ice in his quiet voice.

"Yes.. sir. Captain, sir", I manage to squeak out.

"Then surely you know", he continued, "That I could easily kill you right now, and I most definitely should, for running into a man of my power so carelessly". As the wind picks up, blowing back my hair and further causing me to shiver, I begin to panic. In my daze all I am able to do is nod my head, but suddenly, I see his demeanor change. A sly smile spreads across his face and he leans in closer.

"I have no want to kill you though boy, it's quite the opposite actually. Are you local, do you have a family"? he asks, far too casual for the situation.

"Yes uh sir, I live not even a mile Eastward of here, and I have no family, it is just me." I answer, more scared now than I had been previously. He stands in silence, thinking over my answer, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Swell, swell" he says, clasping his hands together. "So it is all set. I will escort you back to your place, and help you gather your things. We sail out in the morning." My mind begins racing, trying to comprehend what is going on. What would he want with me? I am small and weak, I have no skills, he would be much better off just to have me killed.

"I don't understand sir. Why would you want me to come with you?", I mumble. I see his face light up even more at this.

"I see something in you, boy. I see potential. But I wish not to force you. You are more than free to go on about your life and continue as you are currently, I am simply just offering you the opportunity to be something better". Relief floods over me. I would never want to be a dirty criminal like him, but as I open my mouth to say no, his eyes catch mine and something changes inside of me. Something warm takes over and I feel myself drawn toward him. All of the worry quicly leaves and I am left at peace. Before I even realize it I am opening my mouth to speak,

"Well, let's get to packing then Captain."


End file.
